


Team kakashi vs team kurenai

by Ovrlralex



Series: Naruto au [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hinata hyuuga Warrioress, Romance, Sexual Tension, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: A timeline where saskue was retrieved,naruto losing his crushed to saskue, went with pervy sage for his trading and years later he grew a mean streak  and a new attitude,but unknown to him,a certain hyuuga girl has one herself.In a competition of the leaf's  ninjas team seven and team eight square off in team vs team match.Naruto in tail one form song: https://youtu.be/BB5sDXTXI-0
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: Naruto au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586434
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto shows let out a cold glare to his team,sakura didn't know what has happened to him,feeling a bit freaked out.

Naruto draws out a foxy grin,sakura was going to say something until naruto hold up two fingers. 

"Naru"sakura got interrupted.

"Not another word, sakura,kiba and shino are waiting for hinata to show,she is also with them,and as usual your boytoy,isn't here as usual.

"Must be running late,maybe caught on the path of-"  
Kakashi was interrupted by naruto.

"I swear I will start kicking their asses if you finished that line kakashi sensei!"naruto shows of a hint of anger.

Kakashi frown know naruto hold some resentment torwards saskue and sakura,even himself,naruto had in his mind that kakashi was holding him back.

Naruto was gonna charge at kiba to start the fight but out of nowhere three hyuugas apper before him,he growed at the tail clan head hiashi,know of hinata and neji story of this man.

Neji his ally and friend,nejiwas a teacher,but still was apart of team guy

And then a hooded women,showing of a busty curved body,her breast showed more,she was wear in ng a gray bra like top,and dark grey pants,covering most of her tummy,and a hyuuga robes.

The hood came off and showed a smiling hinata,she stood face to face with him,Naruto was wowed by the how hinata has changed,she was in front of him and hasn't fainted or turn red.

"Hinata."Naruro smiled.

"Naruto-kun,its been a long time,I missed you."hinata smiled."but let have are skill do the talking."hinata had backed away to her team and was ready to fight.

"I surprised you didn't stutter one time to me ,year must have changed you,mentally......sand physically."naruto looks at hinata while pinting a knife to sakura neck to keep him from punching him.

"Alright, let's settle down and get this match,going since team 8 is fully here they will play rules down."iruka says,he then look at his former student naruto,worried about his new mean streak.

""Fine by us."sal smiled and the rest nodded.

"I feel like going all out,so an any styles and jutus are fine by me,even your tricks Naruto-kun,even so,they will all not work on me."hinata showing bit of arrogance and cockiness.

"I seen your confidence have grown from but you have some arrogance and a cocky aura about you,reminds me of a certain branch hyuuga who ass I had to kick,but I sure he learned his lesson."naruto smirked at neji.

Hinata slowly entered in gentle fist stance with a eager smirk on her face."you tought me a bit too well,naruto-kun,sometimes when no one believes in you,you have to be full of yourself."

"Well played,hinata."naruto prepares to make some shadow clones.

"So who's going for who?"shino walks torwards hinata and kiba and akamaru joins in.

"You take on sal,we should take this to the forest, a good advantaged,kiba,Akamaru yo-"

"I've been waiting for a rematch against naruto,so leave him to me and-"

"Sakura. "Hinata smiled,kiba,Akamaru,kurenai and shino look at disbelief.

Even naruto and sakura were shocked too,naruto was looking to beat kiba all over again.

"I'll face naruto-kun."hinata said with such vindication.

"What,what,your actually going to fight me?"naruto said with shock in his face,hinata nodded and naruto close his eyes with a smile of his face,he then look at hiashi and neji with a grin on his face.

"And I tought your dad was just your hypeman."naruto chuckled while hiashi clutched his fist with anger.

"Kill Him!!"hiashi yelled out in anger at naruto.naruto gestures to him at hinata.

"I rest my case."naruto and hinata chuckled,hinata wasn't gonna win this for her team or the hyuuga clan,but to face naruto up close,her father told her of the fox inside naruto so she was even more eager.

Team guy and 10 watch their fellow ninja prepare to fight,tenten cheers for her best firend hinata and ina cheers for her best firend sakura.

As the the match begins, hinata and naruto,clashed,naruto studyed the hyuuga gentle fist during his fight with neji years ago and does his best to dougie the strikes,naruto grabs hinata hand and twist her and puts in a full Nelson to hold hinata down as long as he can.

"Sakura if I do anything pervy to hinata,punch as hard as you can."naruto and hinata laughed.

Sakura nodded with a smirk"Roger." Focusing on kiba and Akamaru's close attacks.and shino and Sal uses their paint and bug jutsu.

Neji looks at naruto and hinata."if he lays a hand on her body inappropriate,I'm gonna make sure he be armless for life. "Neji showed anger to his fired while tenten, chuckled at her boyfriend's comment.

"Nice strategy,Naruto-kun but one more major piece to your team's puzzle is missing,that missing-in."hinata struggles with a smile.

"I hope he doesn't come,it be unfair for you three."Naruto wrenches the shoulders of hinata,hinata thinks of a plan to get naruto off his game.

"Is your reason true in sportsmanship or excuses in jealousy."hinata smiles and naruto jumps up in the air and tosses hinata in the down,hinata planes worked and sees the pond,she summons a water for a water jutsu attack and tosses it to naruto but naruto pins around quickly.

Naruto got up only for hinata to hit the hyuuga rotation,sending naruto on his back.

Sakura saw naruto in trouble and charges to try to help but kiba flips over her and nails an elbow to the gut and a hook to the jaw as sakura moves away on her feet,a smirk was on her faces as she checks her mouth.

Hinata jumps and plants a gentle fist strike to the core,smiling knowing it was too easy."Alright naruto-show yourself,your shadow clone jutsu is a wonder to behold,I staring to see a pattern."

Naruto was right behind a tree the whole time and walks torwards her as the clone dissapeared."I always stick to what I know and do,its my favorite technique. "  
Saying with a bit of cockiness in his face.

"Heh,Its my favorite one as well."hinata poofs away,leaving naruto shock,naruto then felt a kick to the right side of his waist,as hinata appered.

"And here I tought your watching me for my good looks and charm."naruto smiled.

"There that,but also,your skills."hinata makes hand signal."shadow clone jutsu."and as she says it 4 hinata close Apper and naruto does the same and charges at hinata.

Neji,kurenai and her father wore surprised at hinata knowing the jutsu.

Hinata each clone each other one by one until naruto took out the last hints clone and hinata grabs hold of naruto's arm and hits her gentle fist and hits 2 palms 4 palms 6 palms 16 palms and launches in for the attack until naruto held onto hinata6 arm to retain her.

Hinata struggles until she notices a red chakra and hinata saw naruto's eyes open with red eyes,hinatafkios away and stands there brushing her robes.as she charges up for twin lions.

Naruto had a fox aura around him,as henentered is one tail transformation

Kiba and the rest were shocked even hinata who then smiles.

"So.......this is the nine tail fox itself?"hinata ponder arrogantly.,naruto smiled.

"Neji told me of the power you used against him,its hardly a demon like my father and the elders told me it would be,must be a different,the main house and the branch may be too afraid of its power,but and the hyuuga household strength is everything as well as power,and you all the substances,that and the training from lady hokage's friend.

"At last,I true person who accepts this power."naruto raised and cluch his fist,ready for a fight and hinata licked her lips,eagerly enters ready for a fight.

"A shame,with all that power,your sensei still focuses on that traitor saskue,if you can only see things the way I do now,you can taste true power,harness it."hinata smiled.

"Care to show me."naruto offered as some type a dance and hinata entered a a dance postion holding out her hand.

"Gladly."Hinata says and dashes forward as naruto does the same and one night tail claw meets with a lion fist and all hell broke loose,sending sakura,kiba and Akamaru back.

Both uzumaki and the hyuuga chuckled,knowing what's to come next.


	2. Lion vs fox/saskue arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and naruto go all out:https://youtu.be/_ieR7gF2mdI
> 
> Saskue arrives and transformation:https://youtu.be/_Ne-vSCj8p8

Naruto and hinata tries to push one another back,the fix power grew but channels her power and uses the chakra to increase power with her lion and both pulled away and charges in and trade blows,hinata uses some unorthodox plan strikes while naruto channeled his hate and pain, to increase to fox's power while swing with force,hinata gets pushed back and naruto charges in with a swing but hinata moved away as naruto hit the tree.

Hinata stand on the other tree and naruto runs up and flips and goes for a heel drop hinata stoped it and performs another rotating pushing naruto off. The tree flying and hinata jumps on to hit one last lion fist and naruto flips sideways .

Hinata turns off her gentle lion fist and naruto switches off his fox knee tail form and just go in his normal nine tail form,keeping his red eyes.

Hinata charges in and tries t go for the 64 plan strikes,adding some force into each blow but stopes her again at 32 ,narutopushes hinata back again and draws on more chakra and continues to press the attack tossing some knives and bombs,hinata black flies away running from tree to tree as the bombs blew hinata appered from from the smoke and see naruto and grabs him and tosses him to the water,naruto gets up and hinata uses water and summon up some water needles to wear naruto down and naruto slowly fights through the pain and pants a kick to hinata's face,pushing hinata to the ground,naruto managed toss a few more knives and tosses them on to an hinata,hinata avoids them but her robes got caught with one,as naruto runs and meets her faces to face as they locks hands with her.

"Damn,never seen hinata and naruto cut loose like this,both have changed so much in years."kurenai smiled proud of hinata strength.

"Hinata's admiration for naruto and her past losses,drawn her to be what her father want her to.be,a perfect ninja to lead her clan."kakashi says looking at kurenial.

Hinata continued to look in naruto's eyes with a smile."those red eyes look sexy,Naruto-kun,they match kurenial's eyes."

"And you dear hinata have a lovely twins on your chest,such a shame,I was so blinded my infatuation for sakura that I didn't notice your good looks."naruto let out a chuckle.

"After this match,I think I can forgive you,but first."hinata headbutted naruto and turns around and louchs in a full Nelson and flips over,landing on his head in neck,causing him to lose his power over the nine tail's power.

Hinata flips on top of him and wraps her arms around his and pulls on them."Submit!"hinata said like a dominantrix controlling her prey,naruto yelled.

"No Ugggggh!" Naruto yelled,sakura as she was keeping Akamaru off her looked at naruto with concern,unknowing to all, a shadow moved around the forest.

Naruto looks at kurenai and smirked.

""Why so smug?kurenai returns a smile.

"One thing that your boyfriend's team has that we.dont lack."

"Oh,shoot."kurenai replied and then out of no where a kick to the side of hinata's neck,causing hinata to flip land on one knee and she smiled at the sight of the former missing-in.

"A bloodline like the uchiha."and naruto looks up and sees sasuke."where the hell you been,admiring women?"naruto chuckled coldly as he slowly gets up.

"Dobe,just wanting to give you a fight chain against the main household heiress,in was looking forward to fight neji over there but you ruined that one for me.

"What can I say I'm am to be judge,jury and executioner."naruto shrugged and turned towards hinata.

"So the prodigal elitists douchbag arrived to save the day,i felt that blow quite hard,what's wrong,kakashi ran out of dog treats for you?"hinata shows a smirk around her face.

"Good evening to you too hinata,amazing you took on this dobe in his nine tail form,let's see if you take on an uchiha."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah,the last uchiha,descendant of the traitorous uchiha who died at the hand of the first hokage,blah,blah,blah,you just and self entitled little prince that can use his the clan being slaughtered by his rouge brother as an excuse to get all of us to fall in love with you and stroke you in your cock."

Sasuke slowly get annoyed of hinata's new side but naruto snickered as did choji and shikamaru and kiba who was hurting.

Neji laughed a bit and hiashi tries to hade a smile from his face.

"Damn,she just ruined that hype in less then thirty seconds."naruto laughed, saskue the transformed into his form that he fought naruto with.

Sasuke flys torwards hinata whi is ready,still shocked at saskue transformation,delivering som strikes to hinata,the hyuuga douges as many as she could but staggers back, hinata sees sasuke comming and rises the giant rotation, pushing saskue back.

Hinata grins evily."let's just say we kick things up a notch or two,shall?" Hinata beckons saskue.

"Heh,gladly."Saskue showing off his arrogance.

Hinata looked at naruto."I'll with you later,handsome,I'm gonna really tick him off."hinata stretches her arms,rolling them backwards before taking off her robes.

saskue charges in, uses the fire style fire ball jutsu and shoots fire from mouth breath,hinata flips backwards and jumps and meet saskue in hand to hand,both landed a fee decent shots to on another.

"Not bad,saskue,for a traitor."hinata then clubs him in the back of the head as her is knocked off balanced and hinata grabs the left knee as saskue tries to kick her and and rams it as he fail to the ground,a pop heared as he yelles,hinata covered his mouth with her hand.

Hinata's chuckled,she used in hand and summons a water jutsu,creating water needles and fuses them into one.

"Traitors and cowards die a thousand times,but hard working ninjas like me and naruto-kun,will die proudly once."hinata smiked.ready to launch the needle until naruto charges in and delivers an flying kick,pushing hinata away into the river and naruto runs after her.

"Naruto, what the-"saskue tried to get up but felt hid leg was disloacted.

"Hinata is a vicious women,and naruto is a bloodthirsty shinobi,what a youthful match."guy smiled,enjoying the match.

"Your cousin fight like a infinit engine,inside of a charging lion."rock lee looked at neji.

Neji looks at the river,thinking of hinata,it was almost as if it was yesterday when she and him fought at the when both of them wore kids,couldn't believe his cousin has become.

Sakura struggles to get to her lover saskue,she placed her plams on his leg."here,let me help love."sakura summons up some of her chakra and slowly holds on the leg.

"I'm ready,sakura."saskue nodded and felt a large pop as he hissed,feeling his leg reconnected. As he slowly gets up and kissed sakura on the lips.

Naruto swam to the other side of the lake,landsat down,he slowly looked at hinata,who jiggles her stuff to get try and get to get dry quick.

"You've changed a lot,since we last saw each other,what happened to you?"naruto then saw hinata sat up and turned back,thinking of the training,her dad and her teammates and balled her fist.


	3. What happened hinata?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/eD6qZtWiEpI
> 
> The song plays as she told naruto her reasons of changing.

"Things changed,I've changed,and I haven't done so for the hyuuga clan,or my teammates."

"Then for who?"Naruto heals his wounds,hinata turns around and walked torwards him,placing a hand on his chest.

"For me and for you."hinata saw naruto frown and hinata slowly turns around."all my years,I have been looked down by the elders of my clan,just because i have my mother's face,and yet they put the blame on me,and not my father hiashi,the man who chose to plant me and my sister inside her.

Naruto clutched her fists in anger off what hinata's family has done.

"My father place hanabi as the heiress,deemed me worthless,and sent away to kurenai sensei,the women that I love like how i loved my mother,kiba,Akamaru l and shino,the brothers that I never had."hinata shakes her fists.

And naruto looked up at hinata,with his red eyes glowing. 

"I wanted to escape this village or this end my life,but you came in to my life.......naruto-kun,i've idolizes you so much,I watched you since we were kids,you made me into a fighter and shinobi.

Naruto flet flathered at the one women.

"But you alway after a women who only cares about a guy who is blinded by his arrogance and lust for vengeance that could kill her,I love sakura like sister but I never liked how she treated you and then she broke your heart,by choosing a fucking snake like saskue over you,that man she could have loved."

"Hinata I-"hinata then layes on his chest.

"Even if you two had loved one another,I still would want you admiration and happiness,and love."

Naruto let a tear out his eye as her held on to hinata."Do you still love me,hinata?"

Hinata smiled."I would let my clan and its secrets die for you,I would set the village that shunned you in a blaze of hatred,all for you,you give me strength and happiness,and that is why love you."hinata kissed naruto on the lips,slowly before letting go.

"But I always wonder if you love this new me,this stronger,powerful hinata."hinata played with water waving it.

"And then old hinata that I first know?"naruto wondered.

"The old hinata is gone,she was a women that got picked on,a punching bag,some who was just like you,and like you now,its too late for me to turn back,kakashi is holding back you power,you could do so much with me at your side,even neji."

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied and hints turns back and walks to you with a bright smile.

"Naruto, leave your team, and join us,with our help,you can become more powerful,the hyuuga clan has lost its meaning ing of strength and power,but you can help bring it back with your help."

"And what of you?"naruto pondered with grin.

"I need not denial my passions,I would stand by your side with you as hokage gladly,as your lover and your soldier."hinata rubbed the chest and shoulders.

"I would be utterly yours lord naruto-kun,body,mind and spirit."hinata smiled and kisses him,slowly grabs him by the throat and pushes him to the tree and kissed him and naruto smiles and rubbed around her butt and back.

"She would be a viable mate kit."the nine tail grins with a laugh. And naruto smirked.

Sakura runs to help naruto but stops and sees him,making out with hinata hyuuga,sakura smiled."I'm proud of you hinata,naruto found the perfect one for him." Sakura whispers to herself. 

"We're still fighting after this arent we?"naruto chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."hinata laughs and slowly backs away and entered her gentle fist stance and naruto gets ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes goes at it with kiba and hinata:https://youtu.be/q02Tq0equHg
> 
> Last stand of team seven and hinata: https://youtu.be/9G-ssRmWPvE

Naruto and hinata prepared to fight as hinata let everything out,and turns and shots an 8 trigram air palm near sakura who was on alert now,l.

"Nice move,now that make out session are donw,lets get going."sakura put up her fists, with a smile and hinata looks at both members of team seven.

Suddenly, shino.and sal appered and kiba and Akamaru slowly appered.

"Damn,you two really know how to bring the house down with that power."naruto and hinata laughed as did Akamaru,still feeling dazed from the blast radius he was in.

Just as they were going to strike,saskue jumped tree to tree and stops and stand before hinata."think you real cute,arent hinata?"saskue showed annoyance torwards her and makes a hand sign.

"Bitch,I'm the most adorable thing in this village and I dont go bragging about."hinata got under his skin as she does a handsign again

Naruto looks up at saskue with a curel smirk on his face and tackles hinata down."seems my once shy friend now turned warrioress girlfriend has gotten under your skin,she became just popular as you but earned it."naruto laughed as he laughs along with hinata while struggling. 

"Wait,girlfriend?!"kiba yelled and naruto looked at him smirking and looked up at saskue who then summoned a load of fireballs with his jutsu and naruto and hinata made a break for it and sai and sakura and shino and kiba did as Akamaru ran with his friends.

Naruto carried hinataand looks back at his.hated enemy with a smirk the teams made it back to arena. And hinata and naruto were on the ground,locking hands as hinata was on the bottom and naruto was on the top,smiling.

"Why do you antagonized saskue hinata,you know he could kill you right?"sakura was still feeding on the adrenaline.

"Oh I know,but it's a game for me,he gives in,then I win and naruto-kun would kill him,and saskue knows this."hinata smiled and flips as naruto does a hand stand.

Saskue comes back and launches a huge fireball,trying ti end hinata but naruto And her moved again and hinata his a rotation , launching naruto To where sakura and sai was at.

Kiba and shino looked concerned for their friend's life and as saskue tough he won.

Saskue felt a kick in his balls as hinata appeared,saskue grunted as he fights the urged to scream.

"I knew hinata hated saskue but,damn I guess there's no question on how high it is right now."asuma chuckled and kurenai laughed with her lover.

"Lady hinata?:neji looked shocked at the nut shot from his cousin.

Hinata smirked and looks over the smoke and fire and used her byakugan and searches the area and sees naruto trying to get up as sakura tries to heal his wounds.

"There you are Naruto-kun."hinata smirked and hits saskue in the dick 4 more times before pushing to his team.

"Naruto,hinata did a number on you,you haven't fully recovered from her attacks."sakura follows.

"I dont need help,the nine tail is known to heal his jailers,and if anything,saskue who you should be worried about and-OH SHIT."naruto was cut off as saskue was flown and naruto catches him in his arms saskue grunted in pain.

"Awwwww look who is all tuckered out an-GET THE FUCK OFF ME,TEME."Naruto tosses him to sakura. And sees hinata walking towards her with kiba and Akamaru.

"Why......why does hinata always kick me in the dick?"saskue moans in pain to naruto's delight and activates sage mode.

"How many times she has done that?"naruto smirked.

"This is the 11th time she has done it."saskue held on to him and begins to heal him.

"Naruto laughed out loud evily at saskue as she her runs torwards kiba and hinata while he summons one of the toads to distract Akamaru while he fights both of them,hinata smiled at naruto's toad eyes and chuckled.

Naruto then combines both the nine tail chakra and the sage's chakra and helps block the the gentle fist technique and help against kiba's speed.

"Your hand to hand combat isn't too shabby,neither is your chakra,naruto-kun,its off the charts."hinata says while matching naruto's movements ,naruto nearly hits hinat butkiba catches the hand and naruto kicks kiba in the side of the head.

Hinata smirks as she signals kiba to stay put in which kiba nodded,naruto kept pressing attack on hinata sai flies in and and naruto nodded and naruto tries to punch hinata while sai tries to ram and elbow in the back of the head but hinata stops both of them,using her arms to halt the attacks.

Hinata the smiles at neji and tenten who knew what hinata was think.

"Do it."tenten chanted and neji wonder what new tricks hinata has up her sleeves.

Hinata winks at her new boyfriend naruto and smirks at sai and weeps sai off his feet as naruto backflips and hinata spin around upside down as she got up and kept her hands and arms close.

Hinata smirked,secretly summoning spiled on the grass.hinata extends her hands out and pushes water in sai's and naruto's faces as they get pushed on their butts.

Tenten laughs,cheering hinata on as everyone was shocked,even her dad and cousin.

"Son of a bitch."sai says.

"Son of a bitch."kiba said.

"Son of a bitch."shino says softly.

"Son of a bitch."sakura says.

"Son of a bitch.....ugh"says was in pain,holding his crotch.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled,as hey slowly gets up.

Hinata charges after naruto and uses the 8 trigrams 64 palms a naruto,naruto having PTSD from facing neji,begets pulled back near a tree,sakura looks at hinata with a smug look and charges after her and hinata looked as they locked hands and fell to the ground.

Hinata and sakura showed a sign of respect torwards one another and sakura pushed hinata back.

"Show be what lady hokage has tought you."hinata beckons sakura to cut loose and charges up her chakra,she runs and jumps,land her fist to the groud,causing the ground to crack near hinata as rocks out,hinata the rotation again to deflect back,knowing,hinata stop only to see sakura hitting an punch to the gut,causing hinata to flip over as she is back near a tree,she lands on her feet.

Hinata coughed up some blood but smirked at sakura,"Amazing power sakura,you have your life cut out for you as a prize fighter."hinata smirked.

Sakura laughs."I could be a bit punchy but I can use more if I put my mind to it."hinata puts some chakra into her fist,hinata uses her chakra control and creates lion fist with her right hand,both women nodded and charges in,wined up their right hands.

"CHA!!!!"Sakura yells.

"ORA!!!!!!!"Hinata yelled

Hinata and sakura right hands collides and by a tip the chakra radiates around the ground and trees,naruto and saskue watched as their ladies creates some fireworks.

Hinata showed a bloodthirsty grin around her lips while sakura chuckled,both women charged up their rights as they let go and both women summoned up some chakra with their left hands and clashed with one another, as green and blue energy spit out.

"CHA!"

"ORA!" 

"CHA!"

"ORA!"

Sakura let tries sweeping hinata off her feet but hinata back flips and lands on her feet and bends backwards as sakura tries to do a straight right hand,hinata trips sakura and applies the same hold on sakura the same she put on naruto,both women wore muddy from puddles cause from hinata's water jutsu.

Sakura and hinata growl like cheetah,fighting to see who is on top,hinata let's one hand and places on the back of sakura's neck,causing sakura to get a bit of dirt on sakura's face.

Hinata showed a serious angered face."Submit!" Hinata used her bodyweight, driving the elbow deep,sakura growled in pain.

"Never!"sakura yelled,hinata growls, not know who will win.

"Submit!"hinata twist one arm as sakura yells in pain,saskue slowly gets up while naruto was enjoying see hinata getting down in dirty.

"I'm going to help her."saskue tires running to help his girl.

"Let's not sakura and hinata are going at it girl to girl,but if you want to get hit in the dick again by hinata then be my guess,besides,its not often you get a see a sexy hyuuga women get down and dirty."naruto licked his lips and enters nine tail mode and charges after kiba who gives Akamaru a food pill witch turned him into another kiba in,both shinobi fighting like hounds, as naruto 

Hinata snickered with a angry growl."SUB.......MIT!!!!!!!!"Hinata tightens her nails on the arm as sakura screamed in pain.

"NE......VER.,HINATA!!"Sakura yells back with pride."You good hinata,but dont count me out just yet."sakura smiled and hinata smiled back.

Kiba and naruto fight ,using their fangs and claws to tear one another apart.

"So the stories about the nine tail fox were true,why didn't you use this power against me the last time we fought?"kiba says entering his four legs technique, charging up and runs fast at naruto,unloadingkicks and strikes while naruto blocks them.

"Never unlocked it's power,but pervy sage showed me how to."naruto side kicks kiba and Akamaru who was a clone of kiba tries attacking naruto again but swings Akamaru to kiba,naruto creates another clone and swings him around nd tosses him to both kiba and Akamaru, sending them down.

Hinata grins as she gets up and backs away,allowing sakura to lick her wounds,she smirks,noticing her muddy body but wasn't phased of it and stalks sakura like a predator,she licked her lips waiting for her prey to awaken.

"That's right,please get up sakura,its time to end this."hinata chuckled and sprinted, and spines around as she let's out."8 trigrams 64 palms!" Hinata hits a lot of the pressure points around sakura's body,and pushes her back.

Hinata let's all her frustration out with one sigh of relaxing breath."Come on sakura,dont nake this harder on us,god know I made it harder on you,so what do you say?"hinata,sweat drips from her hair.

Sakura spit out some blood and slowly gets up to herbfeet,breathing in and out and stares at hinata."After that display."she uses her chakra regeneration and heals her wounds,hinata raised a brow,shock at sakura's new technique.

Sakura then fixes her gloves and cracks her neck,and charges fast at hinata."FAT CHANCE!" Sakura yelled unleash a hard right hand, sending hinata to the air,sakura jumps up,smiling at hinata who was impressed of sakura's power.

"Im amazed you still kicking in,tought I may have over done it,but glad your okay."sakura grabs hinata knee as hinata was upside down.

"Didnt know...... you could..... this... mean,sakura."hinata said cough with a laugh,sakura grins holding hinata's other leg.

"Oh ho ho,you anit seen nothing at."sakura was fired up.

"Give me your best shot."hinata prepare for the worst.

"Gladly."sakura spins hinata around and around and around until she was thrown across some trees,knocking hinataon her belly,hinata slowly gets up with a ,with some bruises and slowly lifts up her hand.

"Not.....bad.....Sakura,but.....I'm still....not convinced.......care to show me a bit more power?"hinata says enters her gentle fist stance.

"Damn,she has a lot braver then I seen.'Sakura tought to herself.

Naruto was looked at hinata,impressed of how strong she has gotten,she took that like a true shinobi could."you know hinata,there's know shame in sitting this out for kiba and shino."naruto smiled with a hint of concern in his tone.

Hinata smirked,feeling blood from her forehead and arms.but shrugs it off."in front of everyone,even you and kurenai sensei?" Hinata stands firm, channeling her pain and anger,and releases her chakra in a new type of twin lions,."Not a chance,naruto-kun. 

"Because thats nindo,My ninja way."hinata says proudly,naruto smiled proud of her confidence. Naruto channels his chakra for a rasengan with his clones channels the chakra,saskue charges up for a chadori and sakura charges up her right hand.

Kiba,shino,Akamaru and sai got up looking shock at their respective teammates's power.

"What the hell is hinata thinking?"kiba was thinking of stopping her,Akamaru whined,concern for hinata.

"You have to give her credit,she is showing no signs of giving up."sai smiled.

Shino stood there proud of hinata,hinata came a long way since they were assigned to team 8 where they like family,he hides a smile under his coat.

"Hinata,naruto,sakura and saskue using their last trump cards to see who is the victor,hinata knows she may lose,kurenai tought her well,even naruto."kakashi says to the other jounin.

Kurenai let a tear run down her eye as asuma wipes it away.

Hinata and naruto winked one another.

"See you on the other side,naruto-kun."hinata smiled

"Right back at you,hinata."naruto replied and looks at the reats of the people watching."RUN EVERYBODY RUN!!!"naruto yelled as ino,choji and shikamaru,lee,neji and tenten and the rest took cover.

Team seven and hinata charges at each other with naruto in front of hinata face,both tought of of their struggles from being nothing to shinobi,naruto was beaten,chased,bullied,heartbroken,lied,used and mocked.

Hinata was pushed to this point by her father,forcing her to breK,but she was glad he did,as it made her to a proud women,she came to realised in the life of a ninja,there's no letting your guard down.

Sakura and saskue charged with him and as the the the powers collidea large mixture of lightning,wind,purple and green chakra rippled in the fields,and as it fades,sakura,all were standing on one knee,breathing slowly,parts of their clothes were ripped off.

Leaving a large crater around them,both of them fall on the backs,naruto laying next to hinata and sakura laid next to saskue,naruto laughed then saskue laughed then sakura laughed and then hinata laughed,

Iruka. Slowly approach the hole with the others, and saw the 4 of his former students laughed. Henturned.to kiba,shino,Akamaru and sainwhonwere caught within the blast radius, unconscious.

"This match has ended in draw!"iruka yelled as he the the team's senseis come down to check on them.

**Author's Note:**

> I may hinata different from her the canon one,she may come off as a sith like one but she still the hinata that naruto knew deep inside.
> 
> And I took those two's fight as a expiration from goku's fight against metal cooler.


End file.
